first time in half-blood camp
by scandium24
Summary: percy is finally in camp half-blood
1. meeting

Author's note / scandium24

"This fanfiction story does not have romance in it,it does have some hugging parts in it,but what can I say i'm young. I do not like romance,because i'm young,this is about percy being awesome. I don't know a lot because I only read the first book,but once i read the first book. I was totally hooked. Please enjoy this fanfiction story.

Percy's point of view:

This was his first time here. everyone was looking at him strange. So percy thought to himself _if I just stay out of the way i won't get hurt._ Then all of a sudden a familiar voice called out "hey percy" it was ,but not ? His lower half was part horse,but it didn't take long for percy to figure out what he was. " you're a centaur?" I said. "Yes percy I am. Wait is that a minotaur horn? Did you kill it. He forgot the giant horn right in his hand. " um...yeah...is that an achievement or something? Mr brunner looked shocked " you mean it was easy" he said. "No of course not...i'm just asking,doesn't everybody do that." i replied. leaned in real close,to close for my liking "of course not,people train years to fight a minotaur." he whispered. Percy stood in shock for a minute. He actually did something no one can easily do. He felt accomplished.

Annabeth's point of view:

She was reading a book near a creek. She decided to go back to the main area of camp. That's when she saw a person with sea-green eye's that's not normal the boy started whispering to chiron's ear "chiron who is he? The boy said "chiron. He's not chiron he's I was shocked said "oh right I forgot to introduce my real name. I was still not who he is,but I think chiron saw the look on my face. "Percy this is Annabeth chase ,and Annabeth this is Percy jackson."

Percy's point of view"

I asked "so is everybody a demigod or something. replied "yes" "so who's parents are hers" i asked. "Athena… the god of wisdom."the girl said,but then the girl looked down,and was gaping in shock "that's a minotaur horn." "i said "yeah it is. You want it" she stood there thinking about it. She finally said "no thank you,but it would be cool to have."

Annabeth's point of view:

 _He offered me the minotaur horn,that was pretty generous_ ,but then i saw i was actually blushing from the thought. I also wondered how he had sea-green eye's. That's not very normal,she didn't have time to think about it until a bell rung which meant it's time for lunch

Author's note:

So if it's a little short than please tell me,oh and review please so i can write more chapters. :)

-scandium24


	2. claimed by the sea god

Author's note:

Please review. I didn't have one review in the first chapter in a long time,but i'm still doing this. If a lot of people mention percabeth,I will maybe consider you enjoy :)

Disclaimer ~ I will never own percy jackson

Percy's point of view:

The lunch pavilion was much bigger than he imagined. Each god had a table for themselves,but I didn't know which group i was in. so I just sat in the hermes table,but percy heard a strange voice "hey new kid need help." "huh." I was totally clueless "my name is luke." he introduced. "Where do I get my food." I asked he pointed to a place with so much food. It was more than ample amount. "And where do I get my drink. He said "you tell the goblet what you want." luke left. I felt foolish doing this,but i tried it anyway "pepsi" it sounded quieter than I thought it would be,but right then and there. It filled up all the way with pepsi. _Woah that's wicked_ ,but I pushed that thought away,because I was trying all types of soda's. "7up,root beer,coke,mountain dew,cherry soda,and it all worked. I decided not to eat anything,because I wanted to take a tour of the camp. Then I say that annabeth person,who just greeted my this morning. _Maybe I should talk to her. Nah,she'd probably be freaked out by that_ ,so I just carried on.

Annabeth's point of view:

When I went into the dining pavilion I saw that sea-green eye'd boy going out the exit. I followed him to see what he was up too. "What are you doing." I shouted, he abruptly stopped,and turned toward me. He shouted "hey wise girl" I said "what did you call me!" he looked confused "you said you were the daughter of athena,so i called you wise girl" she didn't like it at all,but she couldn't do anything to a new camper so she ignored the nick-name. He carried on. I walked with him. He seemed shocked by this "I thought you would carry on with your business." he said, I didn't answer. He went down to the creek where I usually reads a book. We sat down.

Percy's point of view:

We sat down near a creek,and sorta started to relax,I looked over at annabeth's very pretty blond hair,he did something he didn't really mean to. He stroked annabeth's hair and said "princess curls." she looked over at me,with her face all red "shut up" she said,but not very harshly. She mostly just patted her cheek. i stood up to go,but a group of people were there. "Annabeth" I said "who are they" "it's clarisse,and the rest of ares's cabin" she replied. Clarisse shoved me into the lake. I was in the water...dry? I could breathe perfectly too! I rose out of the water completely dry. They just stood there in shock,then a trident symbol came over my head. At that moment chiron came to check what happened,but when he saw the trident above my head he yelled "percy is the son of poseidon!"

author's note:

yeah they just figured out percy is the son of the sea god,review and give me more idea's


End file.
